Nieve
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Ichiruki. Serie de tres one-shots por el dia de San Valentin. "Porque hasta en una nevada fria... puedes encontrar el calor de la persona mas importante para ti"


**N/A: No me maten por no actualizar After Dark, solo que escribir un lemon no es tan sencillo como parece. Bueno les traigo un proyecto de San valentin que he estado haciendo para un concurso en otro foro. Es una serie de tres one-shots Ichirukistas obvio, sobre el dia de San valentin. Espero que les agrade y que comenten. El proximo one-shot lo cuelgo el miercoles y el ultimo en dia 14 de febrero.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, el ichiruki si, y San Valentin le pertenece a mi y a cupido. **

* * *

Chocolates

One-shot

Por: Hannah Kuchiki

Nevaba. Una intensa nevada hacia su entrada triunfal en la ciudad de Karakura, las noches heladas de febrero eran algo insoportables; tenias que dormir con tres chalinas puestas para no amanecer con gripa al día siguiente. La navidad había acabado ya hace meses y una festividad muy conocida por las chicas se acercaba: San Valentín.

Si aquella época en la que muchachas sin vergüenza alguna andaban por las calles regalando cajas de chocolates a sus novios y estos le daban flores y un tierno beso en los labios. El solo pensar eso le ponía los pelos de punta, él no era el típico chico que tenia novia y andaba embobado de ella a cada momento. ¡No! El era Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico que perdió a su madre a los apenas seis años y con ella se fue su sonrisa, apareciendo una intensa lluvia en su interior. Y solo una persona logro cambiar eso: Kuchiki Rukia.

— ¡Maldita sea, Rukia! ¡Apresúrate llegaremos tarde hasta los viernes! —Le reclamaba el pelinaranja.

"Si tan solo fuera mas organizada esto no ocurriría" Pensaba el mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki.

— ¡Ya! ¡No grites tanto, idiota! —Le respondió.

— Entonces deberías apresurar… —No llego a completar la frase porque Rukia cerro la puerta, dejando así vacía la casa Kurosaki.

--

— ¡Hey! ¡Kurosaki! —Le llamo cierto quincy de lentes rectangulares.

— Ah, hola Ishida ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que todo esta muy calmado para ser 14 de febrero? —Fijo su mirada en el salón semi-vacío— Supuestamente debería de haber una mancha de chicas con chocolates y flores. Que extraño.

Ichigo arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que te iban a dar uno?

— No. Pero considero que tú deberías darle uno a Kuchiki-san —Le propuso.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y porque debería hacer eso? —Respondió mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos frente a él— Los chocolates se regalan si uno esta enamorado de esa persona. Ni aunque estuviera ciego.

Ishida volvió su mirada hacia el pupitre de Rukia; estaba sentada fijando su mirada hacia una feliz pareja de adolescentes que se daban chocolates y flores. Ichigo volteo a ver que era lo que tanto veia, y vio la misma escena.

--

— Inoue dime, ¿Por qué dan chocolates el día de hoy? —Le pregunto una confundida Rukia.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

— Hoy es San Valentín; el día en que las personas demuestran lo que sienten con un chocolate y flores. Las parejas se dan regalos entre si para demostrarse lo mucho que se gustan. Es muy romántico. Pero también es el día de la amistad, y los amigos se dan flores y chocolates también.

— ¿Y tu, Inoue? ¿Has recibido algún chocolate? —Pregunto curiosa.

— Sí, pero no de la persona esperada —Bajo su mirada algo melancólica. Volvió a subir su mirada como si se compadeciera de si misma— ¿Y tu, Kuchiki-san? ¿Algún chocolate de alguien?

Rukia bajo la mirada también.

— No.

El regreso a casa fue callado y friolento. Ambos fijaban su vista en la nieve pálida y blanca, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

La pequeña shinigami no sabia como entregarle a Ichigo los chocolates que Inoue le había dado para, que de parte de Rukia se los entregara a él como una ofrenda de amistad. No obstante, según lo que había entendido del 14 de febrero, chocolates le tendría que dar a su pareja ¿Ichigo? No.

_Pero, Inoue también dijo que era el día de la amistad. Entonces estaría bien… _

— Ichigo…

— Hpm ¿Qué sucede?

Rukia hurgó en su mochila, para luego sacar una caja envuelta en papel de regalo naranja con un lazo lila. Sabia lo que se venia; aun así dejo que Rukia le entregara el presente.

— Feliz día de San Valentín, Ichigo —Dijo entregándole la pequeña caja.

Ichigo la recibió y la abrió. Eran chocolates ¡Y de su marca favorita! Le concedió a Rukia una media sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento; fue entonces que ahora él hurgó en su mochila y saco un pequeño paquetito del tamaño de un móvil y se lo entrego.

Como una niña pequeña abrió el paquete, encontrando en el un pequeño oso miniatura del conejo Chappy. Tan solo con ver su mirada de sorpresa y su sonrisa de niña, pudo comprender que fue el regalo perfecto.

— Feliz San Valentín, Rukia.

Y con una sonrisa tierna le contesto.

— Gracias, Ichigo. También para ti.

* * *

**N/A: **

**¿Comentarios? **

**Ya saben troyanos, hackers, enemas, etc. Se aceptan xD. Espero que les guste este proyecto y que le den una oportunidad por San Valentin y por el ichiruki xD. **

**Sayo~**


End file.
